


Rain-Drenched

by usabuns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Assuming the Garrison is an after high school kind of military school, Hance - Freeform, Hunk is with Lance ride or die, Kind of Angsty tho tbh, Lance is too dramatic for his own good, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pre-Canon, Swearing, a school drabble thing that's kind of short honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because <i>someone</i> has to be your umbrella. </p><p> <i>Hance / Pre-Canon</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain-Drenched

His mother tells him it's going to rain this afternoon; Lance runs right past her on the way out the door and doesn't even bother picking up an umbrella because he'd be _damned_ if he was going to miss his first period class. 

So Lance hops into the passenger seat of Hunk's car without so much as giving it a second thought. "Tried getting in some extra beauty sleep, Lance?" Lance gives a half-hearted grumble at his friend's snarky remark and continues chewing on his bagel, which had been hastily smashed into his mouth while he'd been sprinting down the driveway. "Maybe you should go to sleep earlier, man." 

"I _would_ if I didn't have so much homework," Lance rebuttles, the last few crumbs of his breakfast sliding down his throat. He cooly throws his arms behind his neck and leans backward into the seat. 

" _No_ , you'd get to bed at a decent time if you actually completed your homework _on time_ instead of doing it the day before it's due," Hunk says, because he's known Lance long enough to know that that's all he _ever_ does, and that's all he ever _will_ do. Hunk offers an eyebrow raise and the subtlest smirk before he turns at a stoplight (going a _bit_ above the speed limit, just on the off chance that they're later than he originally expected). 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you wanna say." Lance kicks his feet up onto the dashboard as he rolls his eyes. "But, uh, on the topic of homework--" 

Hunk interrupts him with an exasperated groan, because he's known Lance long enough to know that there's always _something_ he hasn't done for the next day. He drives past a few side-streets before responding, "Let me guess: it's the Econ charts?" 

" _Close_ , but it's actually the Pre-Calc worksheets." Lance twiddles his thumbs innocently because he's known Hunk long enough to know that he's _always_ going to give him the answers if he needs them. Hunk shakes his head as he screeches the car to a halt in the school's parking lot and then pulls the key from the ignition. 

Still, Hunk smiles in spite of everything, and replies as he swings the car door open, "Alright, alright... Hand 'em to me now and I'll have it done by lunch." 

*******

Lance stuffs the finished homework haphazardly into his backpack just as Hunk returns from getting his cafeteria food and sets his tray down firmly atop the table. Lance has a broad smile on his face as he opens up his lunchbox. 

"You're a life saver, dude. I'll pay you back for this somehow, Hunk, I promise." Lance bats his eyelashes pleadingly as his gives a "Scout's Honor" hand gesture. The truth is that he's never even _been_ a Scout, so Hunk offers up a blank stare and then narrows his brows. 

" _Oh_ , I _know_ you will, Lance. Because you're going to pay me back _today_. Guess who's buying me dessert." He says the last word with satisfaction apparent in his tone, and then he scoops a sporkful of mac and cheese into his mouth, grinning. Lance grits his teeth, but doesn't argue. He finds his foot tapping anxiously underneath the table. 

He takes a bite out of his PB & J and washes it down with some soda as he spares a glance around the lunchroom. "So... What exactly does that entail?" Needless to say, he hopes it's not a lot. He only has ten dollars. 

Hunk shrugs knowingly as he sips his milk. There's the vaguest sense of cruelty in the atmosphere; Lance finds himself gulping in anticipation. He knows Hunk's appetite and that means his wallet's about to be empty regardless. It's quiet for a good, long moment before Hunk speaks up again, "I'll go easy on you just this _one_ time. A cookie and a Snickers bar, that's it. But next time you forget to do your homework it's gonna be _doubled_." 

Even though he knows he's probably not going to write the English paper due next week, he nods and gives a thumbs up, to which Hunk chuckles at. But it's reasonable enough, at the moment, so Lance sighs in relief and closes his mouth before he manages to screw this deal up. "Did I ever tell you that you're the best, Hunk? Because you are. You're the _best_ best friend I could ever ask for. And not just 'cause you do my homework for me." 

"So I've been told." It seems like he's just brushing it off, as if it's just flattery. But this is a rare occasion where Lance is being serious for once. 

"No, like, I mean that when I say it, dude. I really, _really_ do. I just don't say it enough, I guess." He almost wants to stand up and hug the guy, honestly, because he really does not say it enough. It could be assumed, maybe, by his actions, but it wasn't often that Lance worded out his feelings to Hunk. 

"Give yourself some more credit. You say it _plenty_ , trust me." Hunk waves his hand dismissively, a light blush painted along his cheeks. He slugs Lance in the shoulder as if to relieve the serious atmosphere and replace it with a light-hearted one. "I know, man, I know. _I get it_. You're my _best_ best friend too, Lance. Now will you stop being all sappy and get me those snacks you promised?" 

*******

It's the last period of the day and Lance finds himself gnawing on his pencil's eraser as he listens to one of the oldest teachers alive drawl on about Physics. Eventually his gaze lands on the window where he spots grey clouds forming, and then he hears a hushed clap of thunder, and now he's seriously regretting not grabbing an umbrella on his way out. It wouldn't be just any everyday shower (the quiet, gentle kind of rain that he loved to run around in), but a _thunderstorm_. He frowns. 

Naturally, Lance starts to think about Hunk, and how he really _doesn't_ express his appreciation as much as he should. Because Hunk has been there for him from the very beginning; he hasn't bailed on any of Lance's stupid 'adventures' and he hasn't ever failed once at letting Lance know just how much he cares about him. 

Lance realizes that he's the opposite of Hunk: he rarely verbally express his gratitude, he drags Hunk off into stupid situations all the time, and not often has he shown how devoted to this friendship he is. Or, at least, that's what he thinks is happening. Hunk would beg to differ. 

So the clouds linger and roll in closer as the final bell rings and Lance's mood plummets down to the very core of the Earth. The storm's been brewing all day and it's _loud_ and very dark; there went his afternoon plans. It's Friday, though, so he lets the thoughts wither and die. He trudges down the hallway with his backpack slung around one shoulder and his hands shoved into his hoodie pockets, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. 

Occasionally, though, some of his classmates will greet him, and he'll offer up a few light smiles as he waves to them nonchalantly. Lance finally gets to the ground floor, and spots Hunk waiting at the glass doors, umbrella in hand. _Damn_ , that boy was _always_ prepared for the worst. He probably knew Lance would forget to bring one. He's grateful that he doesn't have to walk across the parking lot in the pouring rain. 

He laughs as he approaches, all traces of a bad mood fading from his features because he can't stand to have Hunk worry about him. "Hey." Lance reaches out a fist and bumps it with Hunk's. "Thank _God_ you brought that thing." He vaguely gestures to the umbrella as Hunk holds the door open. 

"Heh, I guess you're right. But I honestly just got lucky; I had it stashed in my locker." He unfurls the thing and holds it high between himself and Lance. As they walk, Lance hums and splashes his high-tops through a few puddles collected over the blacktop. Hunk fishes out his keys and twirls them around one finger. " _So_ , does that mean going to the beach is cancelled?" 

Hunk damn well knows that Lance would go to the beach even if there was a hurricane happening, but Lance also damn well knows that Hunk won't allow such a thing to go down. So he grumbles in response and drags his head in defeat. "Yeah..." Lance swallows and grits his teeth. "Except I don't really wanna go home. Figured we'd go somewhere else. _Indoors_." 

There's this great little indoor boardwalk with plenty of shops alongside one of the harbors near his house; Lance figures he'll suggest it once they're in the car and Hunk runs out of ideas. 

"Alright. Sounds good to me," Hunk says, and his reply is in a placid tone, his face is almost blank; Lance cocks an eyebrow but says nothing until they're at the car. Hunk starts off into the direction of the driver's seat; Lance stands still, motionless, and narrows his irises. 

"Wait." He says it just as Hunk's opening the door. Hunk freezes and turns to look at him. Lance leans his elbow onto the trunk. "What's up?" There's silence for a fraction of a second, but it feels like forever and then some. 

Concern is plastered all over his best friend's face. "It's _you_. What's up with you? You've seemed _off_ since lunch, man. Something happen?" Lance isn't quite sure how to answer because he'll just start spewing things out that don't make any sense. But he takes a deep breath, folds his arms across his chest, and doesn't move a bit when Hunk comes over and slings an arm around his shoulders. 

"I've been thinking about you, and me. About us. Like, a lot lately. I dunno, it's just... _Shit_ , this probably sounds totally weird, but like... Do you think I restrain myself too much? Around you, I mean. You think that I...repress stuff?" Lance knows he's thinking too hard about something so small; maybe what he had initially perceived as neglect towards Hunk's loyalty was actually just him hiding his feelings for Hunk. 

By now, Lance's cheeks are bright red at the realization; he groans and tilts his head to see the man that he now knows he _loves_. Deep down he knows he's loved Hunk all along. The rain patters against both of them, but neither one complains. There's a crackle of lightning, a boom of thunder. "What?" Lance questions, because Hunk's just simply sneering with glee at him. 

"Oh, nothing." It's as if he already knows but at the same time doesn't know at all. "Just speak your mind, Lance." He thinks hard about what to say, and his confession seems smooth in his mind, but it doesn't come out. He chokes on his words. 

"I..." _I don't know how_ , he thinks. And he'd say it to his face but damn, does Hunk have a good-looking face. So Lance pushes his head into his wet hands and takes a step away from Hunk. He rips his hands off his face and puffs out his cheeks in frustration. Hunk sits patiently atop the trunk's hood, his calm expression sort of coaxing an answer out of the other. 

And Lance does the only thing his brain and body will allow him to do: he lunges forward, palms pressed to the car on either side of Hunk, and places his lips against the lips of his _best friend_. 

So Hunk reaches out and cups Lance's jawline, pulling him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS STUPID BUT IT SOUNDED LESS STUPID TO MY BRAIN WHEN I THOUGHT OF IT AT 1 AM. 
> 
> I would die for Hunk and Lance; of course I had to write something for my fave boys. I feel like this doesn't flow well/make that much sense but WHATEVER. 
> 
> ☆*:.｡.[My Tumblr](http://usabuns.tumblr.com).｡.:*☆


End file.
